Spur of the Moment
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Now a collection of Gob oneshots. M for language and suggestive themes. kinkmeme prompts
1. Spur of the Moment

Just a kinkmeme prompt for adorable awkward Gob.

* * *

It was cute; the little shakes his hands gave when he put them on her shoulders, barely touching the skin as if he'd burn her or her him. She watched him, careful as a mother as she saw his ruined lips turn down, along with the creased dip the flesh between his eyes gave when she leaned further into him. The realization that this moment would take a little more work than she'd originally thought, never crossed her mind in a negative light. It would be worth any and all hassle. Being the first one to coaxed Gob into the intimate act she had planned was in its own right a high, and the ghoul couldn't look more inexperienced if he tried.

She smiled; a warm one that felt just as good to give as to receive back from him. He looked nervous still, eyes still creased up but the scared frown was now turned up; almost hopeful.

The pressure of his rough hands slowly increased and a comfortable weight settled further up her neck. She wondered if this was the first time he'd touched a smoothskin. A comfortable tune pushed into her head as the radio in the corner hummed out a song. The music was soft, but they needed to be quieter.  
She was, as slow and careful as possible, settling herself in his lap. One knee at a time, and one inch closer as his breath started to puff against her face and neck. The under stuffed chair she'd got him to relax in was just big enough for her to fit a knee on either side of him.

"Don't be nervous Gob, it's just me…remember?", she whispered, finally settling down on his thighs with her knees on each side.

"...thats easy for you to say..", he made a low nervous raspy laugh before shutting his mouth tight as her hands came up around his neck.

"You know...I don't know..uh..", he mumbled and then hung his head to the side, avoiding the line of sight down her shirt as she shifted down on him. He didn't know what to do; what she wanted him to do now that he'd followed along with this. He'd never even got a chance to do this sort of thing before the war started, and instead of just being nervous he was also ashamed. No matter how many times she assured him she wasn't disgusted by him, far from it from what she said - still, he couldn't wrap the idea around his head that this was anything more than some sort of trick. She was so perfect. Beautiful, nice to him and went on all the adventures he'd set out to go on but never did.

"...I don't know-whatyouwantmetodo." He finished the words fast and half garbled, but a hand on the back of his skull told him she got the message. Her face leaned into the side of his neck, warm and soft. He sucked in a breath, not wanting to make a move for fear that she'd move away or even touch him more. This was everything and more that he'd dreamed of actually getting to do. It all just didn't feel real. I mean...he…had a smoothskin sitting on his lap, not just touching him but putting her lips on the side of his neck...the side that didn't have skin covering it either.

He heard himself gulp, and felt her move against his neck as the lump traveled down his throat. Suddenly everything felt unbalanced and his fingers twitch against her bare shoulders. His heart rate soared and he felt a wave of panic come on. He feared he'd freak out right then and there if she hadn't grabbed around him and pulled back enough to be eye to eye with him.

He stared, fearful almost and unable to voice it out of embarrassment.

She seemed to see it, but didn't mention it thankfully, neither did she mention the stiffness under her which he almost wanted to drop dead over. Everything had been easier when he imagined it; he was much more confident and could actually do all the stuff he was thinking about right now when he was dreaming. Right now, he just wanted to hide behind the bar like some frightened mutt.

Her whimsical giggle brought him around. His eyes focused finally on her flushed cheeks and the shimmer in her eyes. "I'm sorry smoothskin...I can't d-" Then she kissed him.

He froze as if Moriarty had struck him in gut. It wasn't a hard kiss or a passionate one, just her touching her lips with his.

Wide eyes watched her eyelids flutter close as he felt her lips part against his own. They were so soft, a little dry but they were pressing against his own; his own hard cracked lips.

"You can do it..", she spoke against his lips but pulled away for a second, eyes still closed, "..just move yours against mine.."

Slowly she returned to him, and now he'd let his own lips part enough for her to deepen the contact. He could feel a small smile against him before a wet flick touched his bottom lip.

Just her touching him, let alone kissing him...was enough to made him light headed, and now she was licking him. He almost considered her having a trace of some drug along her tongue; that would explain the dizzy sensation this gave him.

As if her queue was getting her tongue in his mouth, she then became hungry. It turned from tender and sweet to passionate and strangely enough, this was something he could manage - after all, his fantasies had been ravaging and fast paced, not slow and sweet.

Her mouth turned wet quickly, slipping along his own and pulling a rough moan out of him. Everything happened so fast. Before he knew it she was flushed into him, tugging at the collar of his stained shirt while she sucked and licked at his lips. Still a bit withdrawn he ran his hands around her back, stealing her against him with a little hesitation as she ran fingers across his scalp and the strings of hair still attached to him.

"Ooh..", she did it again. She moaned into his mouth and it felt like she was poking a fire inside him.

The chair he was sitting in was feeling too small, the weight over him was suddenly very heavy and he himself felt tight and constrained. Previously he'd been almost keen to avoid this moment, but now the ice had been broken and he just wanted the bar to be his so he could pushed her on the counter and take this moment to the farthest he could - but Moriarty was sleep in the back and Nova was snoring upstairs and what they were doing now was all that could happen tonight.

She hitched into him farther; tilting his head back as she playfully bit his tongue when he had the gall to push it into her mouth. She tasted good, better than he knew he tasted. Every inch of her tasted like a sweet hot Nuka-cola...and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had one of those.

Little smooth hands grabbed at the side of his face and that too spurred him on. He was slowly becoming the self he'd tried to be in his day dreams; the guy that could give her everything she craved and more. A bit more confidently he placed a hand down her back against the top of her ass, unable to go farther down on his own out of hesitation.

Without pulling her lips from him she ran a hand off his face, down his neck, along his arm to that hand of his. He twitched against her lips as she shifted his hand down on one firm cheek, squeezing it through his hand. He got the point and started to softly knead the flesh as she exhaled a breath through her nose to keep sucking the tip of his tongue into her mouth again.

His eyes had shut awhile ago but the present situation made him crack an eye open - as if what she was doing made even the muscles holding his lids shut weaken. Though what he saw out of that small slit of vision almost made his heart stop.

Moriarty was standing around the bar with an evil amused look on his face. Gob froze; mouth still open with the girl still ravishing it as he stared at his boss and owner in the dark. A little moan vibrated against his mouth and her hands continued to trace against his scared cheeks.

The expletive came out muffled and wet against the girl's oblivious kisses. "..shit.", and all Moriarty did was get that look across his face that told Gob he was thinking of something that spelled nothing but trouble for him… 


	2. Hurt feels nice

It was quiet, comparatively so since normally something was always going on. Underworld never was this undisturbed; something was always bouncing off the walls. Either the vents were straining above his head, radios were echoing, ghouls were chatting, or even stray sparkling circuits of Cerberus' malfunctioning bigotry would resonate every so often.

It was the silence that started to unnerved him, as if something were about to happen…something shrill and immense.

Gob sat in one of the few unstable chairs in the Chop Shop, nursing a profound cut in his forearm – one he'd acquired while earning some extra caps with Quinn; a job that Gob had found more rewarding than helping Ahzrukhal with the Ninth Circle.

The traveling ghoul trader had been more than accepting of Gob's offer to help salvage scrap metal from the heaps of wreckage outside a newly cleared area. Mutants had been keeping the area fresh from scavengers, and heaps upon heaps of wreckage lay open for digging now, though Gob hadn't thought about how sharp all of it would still be...

Who it was that cleared the previously mutant occupied area no one knew. Many guessed Outcasts but Gob had his doubts. The corpses were put down execution style; shredded meat scattering the exit wounds and no Outcast he'd heard of did anything but spray and pray - at least when they took shots at him that's all they seemed to do…

Barrows hadn't moved for the past twenty two minutes, something Gob had been keeping track of ever since the Doc had put on a new experimental cream over the long gash. Barrows had wrapped it tight; the circulation now slowing and his fingers subsequently going numb.

Gob twirled his thin fingers, making air circles around a stain on the floor.

It would sound bad to admit he didn't mind the pain, even enjoyed it a little now that the sharp stinging had dulled into a slow burn. The Doc hadn't said what the goop was for, but told Gob to trust him…and so far Gob had no reason not too. Barrows was good, even for all the oddball things he thought "modern" medicine could do, especially for a ghoul.

Even the clicks on the Doc's computer as he typed were soundless.

A strange feeling came over Gob – one you'd feel when you were expecting someone or perhaps waiting but not knowing when whatever it was would arrive. He peered over to his left; the door looked as unused as the walls…Gob ignored the feeling though, he'd had the same inklings come and go for the past few months, ever since Annette left after disposing of Moriarty.

The feeling of expectancy had gotten a bit more frequent, ever since he arrived back in Underworld, but Gob chalked it up to being in a familiar place, finally being doted on again by Carol and getting back on friendly terms with Tulip.

He'd been trying to forget about her – Annette – while at the same time making a friend and maybe more. Tulip was sweet, if not a little withheld and strange. Still though, she didn't waltz in with the end of the world dusted against her body, nor did she recite all the adventures she'd been on or the places she'd seen…

It was unfair, but she wasn't who he'd been waiting for, she was a replacement and it made him as guilty as it did occupy him with friendly conversation. He couldn't bring himself to pursue any more, each time he thought about it he'd remember how it felt to have the smoothskins lips on him; how her lips had been moist, just licked by the little tongue before being pressed against his. He couldn't forget the soft, almost unbelievable words whispered in what was left of his ear just after she pulled off his mouth.

_"Keep practicing that look Gob, because you're going to be making it again when I get back."_

He'd wished he could have remembered the look he'd had when she'd kissed him, but all he could remember was how she tasted; like irradiated bubble gum.

Gob had been lost in thought - this time kissing her back in his fantasy, grabbing the sides of her face and showing her he wasn't the meek Gob everyone thought he was; showing her the side she could bring out in him - that is until the double doors swung open, jerking him back in his chair with unexpected shock.

For the first minute or so he had no idea the bleeding body in Willow's arms was a smoothskin, let alone a girl, what with the amount of blood sopping off her.

The limp girl, hanging in Willow's grasp, was covered in a half shredded orange radiation suit, red marring any exposed skin. The helmet was cracked, bloody as well with long red hair flooding out over the jutting shards of glass. Gob rose, standing in front his chair as Barrows jerked out of his own chair, brows bunched and eyes large.

Gob was curious, as much as anyone would have been given what lingered over the floor a few feet from his weathered boots. The small droplets of blood formed circular lines all the way to where Willow was setting the smoothskin down on the gurney - one that Barrows had shoved out from the wall to the center of the office.

Even the glowing ghouls behind the plated glass had their faces stuck up against the window, staring curiously with broken mouths hung open and fluorescent saliva oozing down the glass.

Barrows and Graves were quick, already prepared with scissors and implements in hand just as the shock was starting to ware off.

Still Gob stood, watching as the reality of what had just happened seconds ago started to break down in his brain. Gob stared from the bloody floor, to the gurney - floor, gurney, and then back to the floor.

"Gob!"

Upon hearing his name Gob broke his gaze and looked up to see Barrows hunched over the girl, scissors slicing down from breast plate to crotch. The scene made Gob wince, the motions of the scissors uneven and no doubt nicking skin.

"Run up to the bar and get the vodka! Lots of it!"

Before even thinking about it Gob outwardly scoffed at the Doctor, the idea of Ahzrukhal letting anyone take bottles of his booze was laughable...even if it was for a girl with smooth skin. Barrows was pulling the shreds of clothing open, baring breasts and all - a scene that made Gob blush, even if the nakedness was barely visible with all the blood.

"Gob!"

His name again made him look back, helmet being carefully removed from the girl's head as Barrows glared over at him.

"That bastard knows I'm good for it. Now go!", never had Gob heard the Doc bark at someone, especially him and it was then that he felt embarrassed and ashamed of not having moved the second he'd seen Willow put the girl on the table.

It took no more than three seconds for Gob to turn on a dime and dash out the door. He'd gotten a glimpse of blond hair; hair that wasn't dyed red with blood and it made his heart race.

That yellow hair told him this wasn't just any smoothskin, not that her being human wasn't in of itself _something_. One of the only things Gob did well in Underworld was help Ahzrukhal tend the bar. He had no trouble getting the booze, finding the bar empty at this time in the morning, and grabbing three full bottles of distilled alcohol.

In the center of the bar, arms stuffed with vodka, Gob stood…pulling in deep lung full's of rancid air; savoring the horrible smell until he'd no doubt be faced with the heavy stench of iron.

He was torn; almost hoping it was indeed Annette on that gurney, but at the same time understanding just how horrible it would be to see her for the last time like this...her bare bloody breasts flashed in front of his eyes and he rushed out the bar.

Gob told himself it wouldn't be the last thing he would remember of her...

Barrows didn't spare Gob a glance when he pulled the bottle from his arms, immediately going about splashing the girl's naked body with heaps of alcohol. The blood ran off, exposing battered skin splash by splash. Red tinted trails of liquid ran off the gurney and pooled on the floor, creeping around the Doc's feet as he rubbed more vodka over areas that had already started to congeal.

The sight was horrible, and all the bare skin had made Gob sick in a way that he couldn't explain. The look on Barrows face, and the way Willow pressed her scarred knuckle against her mouth told him all he needed to know.

This wasn't just some smoothskin, this was his smoothskin, this was Annette. The girl, currently dying on the gurney was the same one that gave him hopes of something even more than a kiss…this was Annette, the girl that said she'd be back, and she was…but not how he'd wanted.

When Gob lingered too close Barrows pressed him back, nearly forcing him against the glass with both glowing ghouls drooling on either side of his head. Gob turned away, unable to peek glances at her battered body any longer. It was worse than the worst word he could think of to describe what he saw.

When noises of gore filled the room Gob shut his eyes tight trying to think of the happiest times of his life; those moments no doubt involving her as well.

He remembered Christmas when he was young, and tree groves.

Gob ignored the orders Barrows' gave to Graves for more surgical tubing, instead he thought back to the first time Annette came into the Saloon; how she wandered in with a forced casual look. The way her first reaction to him had been in mild fear but soon was replaced with a warm hopeful smile and all the times after that…

Gob took in a deep breath, and instead of smelling thick fumes of blood he smelt her; the light dusty smell of her hair and the rich leathery scent of her armor.

He remembered how she would stay late even after most everyone had left the bar and drank until she acted like a little girl again. She'd tell him it made her forget everything outside the door… everything besides him and her.

A slithering coil tightened in his chest, making him grit his teeth in what felt like physical pain. If he kept on trying he could ignore everything around him like she used to, but instead of booze he thought of her. Visualizing all the things he loved about her, he faded out into a place that didn't have any semblance of death or loss, just her and him.

A stinging pain across his face forced his eyes open, and when his smoothskin's face faded and reality came back, Willow was staring at him; hand still help high from when she'd slapped him.

Everything came back and he hitched a sob. Willow looked angry and tired, but she didn't have that grief stricken expression across her face anymore…and that made him hold his breath.

"Get your act together Gob. Barrows needs you to get some clothes from Carol…smoothskin will need some when she wakes up."

"I said _you_ should go get them Willow..."

Gob turned to see Barrows threading a needle through a deep laceration on the girl's hip, tugging the stitch tight before snipping the end and tying the knot. Gob felt ill, close to vomiting until Willow grumbled beside him.

Willow gave Gob a glance, one that left him confused and about to ask what the hell was her problem until she turned and left.

The Chop Shop was just home to him, Barrows and his smoothskin. Where Graves had gone to he had no idea.

"Can't you…can't you cover her up?", Gob choked out the words, staring at the wet floor.

"Grow some balls Gob, not like it's the first time you've seen a naked woman. Covering her up now, before I patch up her wounds, would be unwise. You want her to live don't you?"

Barrows gave him that look again; the one he'd given him when he hesitated to get the vodka. Quickly Gob shook his head, trying to not look at the way her flesh pulled upwards as the Doctor sewed her up like some rag doll.

God didn't answer him, instead he rubbed his hands together, wishing he had something; anything to move around in his fingers. He needed something to do.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Barrows did miss a beat. "Stimpacks. In the drawer behind you, get them all out. She might need every last one." Barrows tone was laxer than Gob remembered and that little fact helped him relax.

So Gob got the Stimpack's and some bandages that Barrows added into his task and without taking his eyes off the floor he stood by Annette, supplies in hand as the Doctor cut what he hoped was the last serious of stitches.

"There's a wound by her neck, under her ear. Get that with a Stimpack and put two more in that arm closest to you."

Gob did as he was told, only staring at the area's that needed attention and no more than that.

It took eight Stimpacks until Barrows took Gob's arm and gave him a curt nod. The lump in his throat had grown over the past few minutes and for a second he thought he may suffocate.

Forty two minutes later and all the worst wounds were bandaged up. Willow had gotten back only a few minutes before the last cut above her ankle had been covered. Willow and the Doc were the ones to get her dressed. It took awhile and they both had stopped a few times before getting her limbs through the clothes.

Now, at twenty two minutes past one in the morning, Gob stood over his smoothskin; watching her chest rise and fall under the thin sheets, making sure the action didn't stop. His eyes were full, glazed and he couldn't remember the last time he blinked.

Her eyes had fluttered a few times, but never opened and Gob had already asked Barrows three times when she was going to wake up.

The Doc had left an hour ago, knowing that Gob would watch over her while everyone else slept, and he was right.

Only when Gob's legs had started to buckle did he pull up a chair and settled down in it. He continued to watch her, running his eyes over her, committing every little detail to memory. He was trying to get the image of her busted, bloody body out of his mind by counting the freckles on one arm; by memorizing the curve of her nose and the contrast of her eyelashes against her cheeks. It did wonders and he found himself smiling despite the situation.

The hours went by like minutes, faster than he could have ever thought, and still he just stared.

Gob's eyes had started to burn after the first three hours; the clock reading close to five in the morning. He rubbed broken knuckles into his eyes, enjoying the sting his arm gave when he turned it just the right way. The small stabs of pain gave him an extra boost and he kept up his vigilant watch over her, seeing color start returning to her cheeks.

When she woke his eyes were starting to droop; eyelids barely cracked open to just let the barest of light in. He'd pressed his chin into his bandaged arm, folding them across the side of her makeshift bed. Then he'd started to fall asleep. The position was too comfortable.

A small little touch pressed against a rough patch of skin on his hand, and when he cracked one eye open he saw a lone finger rubbing along his wrist; the nail gently scraping against the scar tissue.

He pushed both eyes open, rolling them up to her face and there he saw bloodshot eyes wide open.

"G-ob...uht arr you do-inn herr?", her tone was cracked and slow but he didn't care, really couldn't care even as to what she'd said...just that she had said it.

"Annette..." She was awake and he couldn't bring himself to say anything, just to watch as her eyes blinked out of sync and lips fell open. He had the urge to kiss her, but just as his head jerked forwards he froze. A small smile was stretching her lips, cracking them as her eyes narrowed. Gobs heart dropped at the look.

She coughed, clearing her throat. Gob grabbed at her hand as her expression turned to one of pain, vanishing any smile she'd once had.

"You made...th-at face ag..ain." Gob pulled in his lips, feeling the urge to chuckle climb up into his throat at the egotistical look she managed to get on her face.

In the dim atmosphere of the Chop Shop, with the echoes of Underworld filtering through as he squeezed her fingers, she looked up at him with a tired smile on her face before her eyes shut again and she was out.

For a moment Gob feared she died, but the motions of her chest and the soft bouncing her neck gave let him know she was much alive.

Gob's other hand joined the grip he'd gotten over her fingers. With the utmost care he ran his fingers over the skin there, staring at the comparison of their skin as he soothed the bruised skin with murmurs to her and himself.

"Annette."

She slept the rest of the day and Gob did little else but shadow Barrows as the Doc went about changing bandages and administering med x and pouches of blood throughout the day.

Gob had been washing the blood out of a few strands of hair when her eyes fluttered open again. The clock had read six on the dot and she rolled her eyes up to him; her hair still in between his fingers. She smiled and then fell back asleep.

Since then Gob had been doting around her, watching when Barrows took his breaks and long after the Doc went to sleep. He'd pulled in a radio that Winthrop loaned him earlier that evening and found a fuzzy radio station, one he hadn't listened to before. The music came in off and on, sputtering to life for a few songs or so before going out for a few minutes.

Gob had filled a tray full of snacks and some water, ready for when she woke up. Barrows told him she'd be starving once she'd regained consciousness for more than a minute, so Gob had gotten prepared and even had a Fancy Lads Cake himself to pass the time. He was feeling better about the whole situation, barely even recalling the way she'd looked when she'd first came in.

So Gob sat, shifting in his chair next to her as he smothered the skin of her hand with his own. His thoughts had drifted off to her, and what they'd do when she woke up but he'd stopped those inklings before they got too out of hand. He looked over to the stack of comics Quinn had dropped off, saying if anyone needed entertainment while they were on bed rest it would have been her. Gob smirked, unable to tell himself he needed to remain distressed, especially when he imagined her complaining about being bored as she flipped pages on Grognak the Barbarian.

Gob went through the comics after a few hours into the night, her soft breathing had started lulling him into his own slumber. There were about six comics, all unrelated issues but were entertaining nonetheless.

He was nose deep in one issue; one where a green mutant - ironic - was holding a half naked heroin hostage, awaiting Grognak to come and rescue her from the handsy beast. He flipped each page, reading slowly until a soft noise caught his attention.

Annette was pushing her head into her shoulder, cheeks flushed and lips open.

Nightmare?

Gob put the comic away, turned to her and held her hand in his own. Her forehead was sweaty, beads of moisture gathering at her hair line when he pushed some of the hair back. She was hot, but not scarily so.

She made another throaty groan and pushed her forehead back into his palm. Gob didn't move, just ran his thumb over her temple a few times before letting out a breath. Her eyes were rolling around under her eyelids, like a slow spiral.

The radio hitched again and screeched, making Gob jump, and just then her eyes snapped open.

Gob paused, half out of his seat, hands raised above her as he watched her eyes turn to him. He felt embarrassed all of a sudden and slowly sank back down in his chair. She stared, breathing heavily with cheeks redder than before. Gob felt uneasy under her gaze, as if she was berating him for something he hadn't done yet.

"Gob." She said his name with force, as if she was surprised but relieved he was there.

"Yes..?"

When she just stared at him Gob started to worry. "A-are you hungry? Thirsty? I uh...I can get you whatever you need, even Barrows if you need him. He told me to-"

"No. Just...just pull this sheet off me." she sounded better and Gob hesitated only a second before gently pulling the sheet over her chest. He was about to stop there but she protested; wiggling her head in a silent order. He pulled the sheet off her, bundling it up into a ball and holding it in his arms like some kind of child's stuffed animal. The fabric was damp with sweat and when he sat back in his chair she made the most toe curling sound he'd ever heard. If he'd been outside the room, unable to know just what she was moaning over he would have guessed she'd been engaging in activity that was definitely not as innocent as this.

He tried not to stare at her. Barrows and Willow had put her in a pair of thin pajama shorts and a very ratty tank top...and when the cool air hit her nothing was left to Gob's imagination - not that he needed it. The image of her bloody breasts and battered lower half flashed before him. If he was still able to blush there would have been no way for her to ignore it.

"Thank you...I don't think I...I've ever felt so-so hot."

Her thigh muscles tightened and relaxed, and when he saw her trying to push her arms from her body he helped by spreading them out across the gurney. He was about to settled back in his chair when she asked him for another favor.

"Could you do that to my legs too...please?" He could tell she added the please after she saw the look on his face. She was asking a lot, and she knew it too.

He nodded though, swallowed audibly and shakily reached for her legs. Gob leaned over and pulled her limbs apart by the sweaty skin just under her knees. She was so smooth, soft and hot...and just then Gob had a mental image of lapping up the moisture under her knees all the way up her thighs and...

Gob exhaled a shaky breath, still with his hands under her knees.

"Gob..?"

Quickly he let go of her, and sat back down, avoiding her gaze until he'd calmed down the hammering in his chest enough to not look like he'd just thought of...licking her.

A soft trumpet filled melody broke the silence, and he thanked the radio gods for putting it on to fill the air that, too Gob, had become sweltering. He could feel her eyes on him, knew she was scrutinizing the terrified look in his eyes.

"You...uh...you mentioned water? - and food?" He nodded, finally looking at her. She had a hopeful and extremely lucid look on her face. If the sheet was still covering all the bandages on her no one could guess she'd been sleeping for over thirty two hours, or was hurt for that matter.

Gob pulled the cart closer to him, pulled out a snack cake and placed it in her hand as he started opening a bottle of dirty water.

"Gob.."

He put the lid on the tray and made to put it in her other hand until he saw the snack cake tipping out of her fingers. Oh.

"Gob."

With another gulp, that was silenced thanks to the trumpets echoing softly, he caught eyes with her.

"I need some help."

"Y-yess, sorry." Gob chastised himself as he slipped a hand under her head, realizing just how hot she really was as he lifted her up just enough to get some water down her. She gulped it down greedily, trails of it dribbling off the sides of her mouth as he eased it up more and more. He watched her carefully as her throat worked back and forth until she sputtered and he pulled the water bottle away quickly, gripping her hair as she coughed. Gob muttered an apology and cursed himself for being such a worthless caregiver.

When she gave a very short nod; head shaking in his hand, he placed her back on the stiff pillow. She gave another soft cough and rolled her head towards him. "..thanks." Gob shook his head, only briefly, before picking up the snack cake and pulling off a small chunk. He hoped she didn't hate that she was eating from his hands...he knew he would have, but she just smiled and opened her mouth to take the frosting covered corners into her mouth.

They did this until the cake was gone; him tearing off little bits, feeding them to her, and her chewing slowly and then swallowing. Every now and then he would pour some more water in her mouth in between bites and she would give him the same "thanks" each time.

By the time it was over Gob felt good, especially when she'd stopped sweating, now just licking off any crumbs or frosting from around her mouth. He'd actually taken care of someone; he'd taken care of her. Well...he hadn't saved her life like Graves and Barrows had but he still felt worthwhile as he peeled off the paper packaging of another snack cake. Barrows was right, she was indeed hungry.

More songs filtered through the radio, some with women who sang like children and others with men that sung about being on top. Gob found himself smirking at the innuendo filled lyrics as she nibbled on cakes and stale chips. He'd managed to get another pillow under her, getting her up into a more elevated position.

"Do you want to ask me why? Why I didn't come back for you..?"

Gob was a bit shocked by her question, especially after she taken a moments silence from the friendly chatter between crunches of chips or sips of water. He held the nearly empty bottle in his worn hands, keeping his eyes down to his knees. He knew she had a good reason, and if she didn't then it wasn't as if he deserved anymore than that.

"I wasn't going to ask you...no, but I do want to." He was secretly impressed with himself that he said just how he felt, maybe he was finally getting over the brainwash Moriarty had done to him.

"I owe you an explanation especially aft-"

"No, you don't owe me anything." Gob looked over at her, eyes just as bright as hers. "I'm the one that owes you...everything."

She looked heart fallen for a moment, and then smiled after moistening her lips. Gob found himself smiling too, unable to keep up being miserable...especially when she look at him like this; with those shiny eyes and flushed cheeks. She was beautiful.

"I met up with a...uh...a friend of mine from the Vault. When I left Megaton I got a signal, a distress call from my Vault. I had to go back, but it was worse than when I left...I don't know what I expected I guess.." She paused, breathing a little deeper. Another song switched on the radio, another soft piano and trumpet based song. "...anyways, I killed the new Overseer, and even though no one else thought he deserved it... I did it anyways..."

Gob sat silently, watching her with forced calm on her face, the same look she'd had when he'd first seen her.

"Butch.."

Gob felt a twinge in his chest when she said the man's name.

"I teamed up with him. I grew up with him and now he's dead, just like my father. They both died...they both...my dad!"

Then she was crying, tears silently falling off the sides of her face and eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. Gobs arms shivered, fingers twitched and without thinking he reached over and gave her the most awkward hug he'd ever given. She didn't seem to mind, just grasped weakly at his biceps and hitched against his shoulder as her sobs grew in volume. The radio drowned out most of the noise, and he figured she knew since her strangled cries never rose higher than the music.

No matter how much Gob thought of her as the unstoppable force of nature she was, no matter how unbreakable she seemed he knew she was still a young woman; still very much a girl that only wanted her daddy on those cold dark nights. He hushed against her face, trying to do whatever his mother used to do for him when he busted his knee falling off his bike. He barely remembered, so he just rubbed her hair and soothed her bare arms with his fingers.

Gob had to hold back the burning behind his eyes when she started calling out for her "daddy", and cursing Butch for dying when she'd actually needed him.

Then she was leaning up, gasps of pain coming from her mouth as her arms circled his back, pulling him against her. Her wet lips pressed against his neck, moving as she sucked in breaths against him. The feeling made him shake; made him attempt to pull off her but she just grasped tighter. It had to hurt, holding onto him, pressing her bruised body against his as her chest heaved with sobs.

Gob wish he knew what to say; what to tell her, but everything he thought of sounded insencere and fake...things you would tell someone just so you could tell yourself you'd said them at all. She deserved better than that, and so that was why all he could do was ask her what he could do.

"What can I do? Tell me what to do, and I'll do it." He felt her make weird hiccup sounds against him, but her sobs had simmer down and kept on slowing. "Anything. Name it and it's done...I promise..." Gob knew that it was the truest thing he ever said. If she asked him to put a gun to his head right now and pull the trigger he'd do it with a smile...with a fucking smile.

But she just stiffened against him, as silent as it had been when he realized something was amiss. Her grip loosened on him and he pulled away enough to see the frightened look on her face. Did he say something wrong?

"Would...y-you go lock the door?"

"What?" Gob was confused but had already started to pull away from her, standing up straight.

"Lock the door."

She didn't need to tell him a third time. He went over and turned the lock on the door, yanking the handle to double check before turning to face her. She was staring over at him, eyes a bit wider than normal and still wet and shiny in the pale light.

"T-turn that lamp off." The way she was looking at him, and how her legs shifted against the hard gurney made a strong flutter start in his stomach. He did as she asked; turned off the lamp, leaving the room with only the light near the door, which cast enough glow to be just a little bit brighter than the computer terminal behind her.

Gob didn't move, just watched her as her fingers splayed out along the sheets beneath to softly pawed at the fabric.

"Now..come over here."

Something stirred down between his legs and suddenly he felt very ashamed and very aware of the glassy look in her eyes. He knew it was best to stay where he was, planted by the lamp and safely away from her, but her voice lulled out to him and moved him with little thought to the consequences. No one could say no to her, especially him. Especially him...

Her eyelids lowered the closer he got. The radio went on the fritz again and the room was silent once more. He could hear her breathing against her chest, chin pressed down as she watched him creep closer.

When he reached the gurney he paused, avoiding her glazed gaze as it ran over him. He was a mess, even worse standing then her, with blood stains browning on his shirt and pants. He hadn't washed since the morning of his scrap metal accident and to say he felt dirty was an understatement...he doubted he looked much better.

Despite the state he was in she looked at him like he was nothing short of what she desired; as if he was every girl's fantasy. The look was more uncomfortable than it was appreciated. No matter how much he told himself she really did find him attractive, despite how he looked, the fact never really sank in further than an accepted white lie.

"Wh-what else can I get you? I can get you another pillow...or something else to-"

"I want you to check my bandages, please. Make sure I'm not a hair line away from gushing on this bed." She sounded half hearted and proved him right by letting out a soft chuckle. Her eyes relaxed, no long holding that passionate stare. Gob was grateful and he almost thanked her before he opted for action rather than unnecessary words.

While she shut her eyes he un-wrapped a few bandages that had stained, changed them like Barrows had showed him and left the others after making sure they were starting to scab over. Even the wounds that had been bleeding before seemed hardened and healing. The Stimpacks had done most of the deeper work but she still had flesh wounds to heal, all in all Gob had to add this to his "her being invincible" theory.

"Please, help me out of my clothes.."

Gob thought of saying "what" again but felt that whatever lubricated his throat dried up instantly. Did she really ask him to do...what? She must have seen his baffled look because all she did was smile.

"I understand, if you don't want to. It's ok-"

"No. No..I-I just...why?" Gob swallowed; the contractions in his throat almost painful. He thought of what she'd look like naked...without blood painting her skin.

"Your here...for whatever reason, and we're alone. Why not?"

"Your hurt." He refutted, thinking that the two words was the only excuse any of them needed, but all she did was give him what he thought was her version of a shrug.

"I don't want to waste anymore time. I could have died Gob...and the idea of death doesn't seem so fleeting anymore. If you still want me, bandages and all, then I'm...waiting..."

He didn't know what to say, yet again, and found his hands speaking for him. Gob reached forward, lingering his bitten fingers over the hem of her shorts. When he glanced up at her for further confirmation he got it. Her eyes were full, stains of tears still on the sides of her face with one of the most hopeful smiles he'd ever seen on anyone.

So with arms that were just as shaky as the pipes that rattled in the walls he hooked his fingers under the waistband and gently pulled the fabric down. Her hips shifted, lifting in little thrusts as he eased the material lower. She was smooth aside from a few bruises and shallow scrapes against her hips.

"Annette...my..god..."

She lifted her knees when he got the shorts down far enough. As carefully as he could he removed the clothing, unable to take his eyes off the small patch of blonde hair between her legs.

Goose flesh broke out over her skin when he let his fingers graze over the skin in the divot of her hips.

"Is this..am I really doing this?" He thought he'd said it in his head but when she murmured "yes" in that silky smooth voice all he could do was lean down and kiss the skin under her belly button.

When she moaned Gob felt like she'd light his world on fire.

With the burning in his stomach, the tightness of his chest and the way her fingers made soft scratching noises in the sheets, Gob couldn't keep his tongue from dipping into her navel. She tasted just like the vodka Barrows had poured over her. He felt the muscles in her stomach tighten as he swirled slowly; weak fingers reaching down to him with each lick.

She was clean and he could taste the vodka more heavily the deeper he pushed his tongue into the little cavern of skin…

...of skin.

Gob pulled away – one hand on her hip as if to keep him from going back for seconds. He had just licked her; licked her skin and as he turned his gaze up from the shiny flesh she wasn't smiling anymore. Instead of a smile she gave him the look that no man could forget; the look that told him he could do whatever he wanted and she'd love it; ask for more.

He was going to speak; say something sweet to her, but all that came out was a throaty rumble. Gob thanked god he didn't make a worse noise, especially with such a tight sensation growing in his groin.

"I…don't want you to stop. Please don't st-" Her desperate small tone was enough, words didn't matter anymore. Gob found himself back at her stomach the second she uttered "please". He'd been asked to do many shitty things in his life but this was definitely not one of them...no… this was the opposite of that.

So he lapped and licked short little trails along her hips and stomach, lessening the pressure when purpling bruises got in his way. Little puffs of breath filled the silence of the room; the radio sputtered softly in the background as he lathered her. When he reached her navel again he gave the edge of skin a soft nip, ripping a tiny moan out of her.

"Gob…" The way she said his name gave him a sense of reason, one he used to gather his courage and pursue lower. The light hair between her legs felt soft and warm when he threaded a few fingers down the patch. Again those little bumps burst out along her skin, sending its own shake through him. He'd almost forgotten all the things skin could do…

Her strangled voice broke out in the quietness…

"Do..do you really want to do this? I'm not f-forcing you am I?"

She took the moment just before he was ready to dive down the light tuft of hair to grow a much unneeded conscious. Gob stared up, catching her blushing face quivering at the neck to stare down at him. Despite the keen arousal he saw on her, her eyes looked worried.

"Yes and no…do you…have any idea how long…" Gob couldn't keep talking, not when his tongue was itching inside his mouth and all he could think about was if the vodka had left strong traces in the folds between her legs as well. He had to find out.

So he did.

With a hot breath, he exhaled along the tiny hairs and slid his hands from her hips to the bandage on her thigh. He needed to be careful…

Just when he was about to handle her thigh she lifted it herself, shaky at first but with a little of his help she exposed herself to him. He could smell the cheap vodka mixed with a sweet musky smell. Gob had thought the scent would bring back memories, but none came and in the end it just left room for him to make new ones.

With a caressing lick she bucked against him. Gob pulled back, a bit shocked to see her eyes tightly shut with her lower lip chewed between her teeth. The sight was nothing short of the most sexual thing he could remember witnessing. When he leaned back down, just the tickle of his breath made her moan.

As Gob gave her another experimental lick he realized just how similar her expression was to the women in those spreads the ghouls passed around. He couldn't remember if real women made those expressions or if they were just acts until now, and it seemed he was pleasantly proven wrong in his assumption.

When he tasted her a few more times he realized the burn of vodka still lingered and…he needed to get it off her so he could taste what he was missing.

Gob poked along her folds, tracing the curves with more pressure each time she let out a heavy sigh. It sounded as if she'd found a little slice of heaven as opposed to some task that needed completion immediately. Each prod of his tongue got him another unique little utterance and if the slowly emerging taste and her voice wasn't enough of a drive, her thighs had started shifting as well…just to allow him better…access.

Something snapped at the sight of her spread out before him; something primal was unleashed. Gone were the gentle teasing touches; goodbye went whatever told him to go agonizingly slow, now came thick licks and flicks of his tongue against the little nub that had started to swell. Gob was only vaguely aware that the radio had come back to life the moment she cried out. Even his fingers inched closer to her sex, running along the tender skin of her inner thigh.

Gob could feel the ache in his back as he leaned closer against her, pressing his lips against the ball of pleasure to give it a soft suck.

Fast paced big band orchestras covered up the loud whimpers and moans she'd started making. Despite how he imagined her body felt right now, with all the cuts and bruises, she still managed to buck and shiver against his attentions.

He wanted to tell her how much this meant to him; how good she tasted under the alcohol and how he would do this all night if she wanted him too, but it seemed even if she'd wanted she wouldn't be able to last that long. Once his fingers found her soaked entranced, running along the flesh there, she sobbed. Her hips lifted against his mouth and her sex quivered and contracted against his fingers and tongue. Just as she reached that peak he pushed one finger inside, sliding past a tighter area down to the knuckle.

She gasped sharply, her cheek making an audible noise as she slapped it against her shoulder.

Inside she was shaking more than she had been on the outside; pulling against his finger for the final few seconds as she arched down on him.

"Did you-"

"Yes.", her tone was a breathless whimper. "Oh god, yess...Gob."

Gob felt a shiver run up his spine, and then he realized how much his back ached. He straightened up, keeping hands on her hip and thigh. Her body was still twitching softly as the song on the radio switched to something less erratic and more mellow.

When they locked eyes he didn't even hesitate to help her out of her top, gently lifting the clothing over her head and down her arms. Her breasts were naked, free of any red and finally the image of her bloody chest was replaced with the sight below him. Her nipples were stiff against the air, tan in comparison to the sun kissed skin and just as full as anyone could have wanted.

He wasted little time running his hands against them, getting a little unsteady noise out of her. She told him his hands felt good, just rough enough against her and it made something he'd been ignoring well enough this whole time twitch. If she kept talking he may find himself with a very wet embaressing problem...He just had to hold it in until she fell asleep, then he could rid himself of the ridgid pain...and he was fine with that, not once did he think of asking her to relieve him, but it apparently crossed her.

Even though her arms were weak, bruised and bandaged at the wrists she lifted one up and started fingering the button at his waist.

"Oh...Annette...", he moaned, just the sight made him quiver and for the smallest second he thought he may have came.

"I can't take these off on my own..." Gob's mouth fell open, uncaring as to how he looked as she stared up at him. She winced as she pressed her body towards him, rolling on her side. She had one arm, half under her, that grabbed at the material against his leg; the other reached up with a bit more strength and hooked a few fingers in his right pocket. Even in her condition she managed to pull him closer to her, until his thighs hit the edge of the gurney. She was really going to do this? Was she going too...

...and then she'd unzipped his pants, unable to wait for him to help her, leaving the button clasped. Gob was about to yell at her until her fingers slipped inside the opening to graze against the jagged flesh of his hard cock.

Gob moaned, one of those "the end is near" type of moans as her fingers tugged him out into the open air. He would have been mortified if her tiny weak fist hadn't grapsed him; hadn't started shakily moulding the flesh back and forth.

"Oh god...wait..." She didn't listen, instead it seemed she gather up enough strength to pull him over, knees bending and hands bracing himself on the other side of the gurney behind her.

"Fuck!", his hissed, wishing he'd picked a different word to use when her tongue pressed agianst the tip of him, but it was the only thing he could think of. He strungled to open his eyes, forgetting he'd even shut them when her hot tongue swirled around the head of him, licking up what he knew had been pre-cum. Just a little bit more and he'd come. He couldn't last much longer.

So he let out a final groan - one that made his throat tickle and his breath catch in his throat. Just as he was about to come he managed to warn her...and just then she covered him with her mouth, pulling his flesh in against her tongue and lips with enough power to suck his orgasm right out of him.

He came, fingers pressing into the metal frame of the gurney, hips bucking into her mouth as she swallowed what he gave. The pleasure was strong, sparking down into his toes; his fingers curling painfully into the frame. Still, as he struggled to catch his breath she licked him inside her mouth, cleaning him off and all he could think to say was...

"I love you. Oh god...Annette...I ah!" He groaned when she removed her mouth from him, and instantly he was cradling her; helping her lay back down. She was licking her lips and the sight made him twitch again in the suddenly cold air. Her cheeks were flushed and a fine layer of sweat had broken out along her forehead again.

"Are you... are you okay?"

She nodded with a soft smile, threading her fingers through his when he went to grab her wrist from his pants.

"I love you Gob, but...you already knew that...didn't you?"

Gob gulped, a slight tremor keeping him from talking so he just nodded softly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Thank you...by the way, that was amazing." Then she was smiling sheepishly, tugging at his hand as delicately as a child would.

"Ditto." He thought it was a smart thing to say, but she chuckled at him and turned her head to the side, shutting her eyes. Despite everything he frowned for a second, but she just squeezed his fingers with her own and he couldn't help the dopey smile from forming on his face. She was addictive, no matter what the situation.

So he hovered over her, his softening flesh still hanging out of his pants as she slowly fell back to sleep with his hands running through her hair and the radio keeping pace with soothing piano based melodies. It was late, and Gob was sleepy with all the endorphins flooding his system, but he whispered that he'd be here if she needed anything...that he'd always be here for her.


	3. Perfect Timing

Mmmm, alcohol. Even the diluted piss liquor Moriarty sold was savored when Gob could get his lips around some. It may not have gone down as acrid or burning as he'd hoped for, but it beat about everything else he managed to enjoy. But that was a very small list of things. One of those things, on the top of his list actually, was in town. He hadn't seen her yet, but he knew she'd be in before the night rush left. She never missed coming by and seeing him when she was in Megaton, especially not after her little admittance last month.

So even though the night drug on - patrons dwindling by the minutes, each staggering out in some form or another – Gob didn't worry. After all, she never left without at least a "hello, how are you?".

He sat back, taking the insults; increasing the more the assholes drank. He took swigs of watery whiskey each time all eyes left him. No one would have thought Gob had the balls to do such a thing, but no one bothered to see anything but his lack of skin anyways. In the end it was good for everyone to just think he was too much of a pussy to try anything, it would make Moriarty's eventual murder that much more pleasant.

Another hour passed and no sign of her. Only two people were left in the bar besides himself, Nova and Moriarty, who was counting caps in the back. Jericho was among the still boozing individuals, along with sappy Lucy West who cried into her glass as much as she drank from it. Gob would have felt sorry for her if she hadn't acted so disgusted when his fingers accidently touch her own when he'd handed her that very drink. She was bigot like all the rest, all except….her…It was late and there was a part of Gob that knew the night wasn't going to end well..

Gob looked to the door, unable to keep the worrisome look off his face. Where was she?

Nova seemed to catch it, even in her drug stupor and decided that it would be nice to tease him. Good ol' Nova.

"Looks like she's a no show Gob. You know...sometimes it's best to not act so smitten all the fucking time." Her husky voice grated on in his head. She said a few more uncaring things but he ignored them. It was easy not to hang on her every word anymore, not after he now knew there was someone that actually cared for him...even was attracted to him for some reason.

He'd liked Nova, even loved her in a fanciful way, until he realized how little the whore deserved his affection. They'd been in this hell hole together all this time and normally you'd think people would stick together through hardships, but apparently Nova didn't class him as people anymore…or maybe she never did. She'd decided that drugs were better company than him, and in the end she was probably right...but then again there was at least one person who found that not to be the case.

Gob looked to the door again, not caring that Nova probably thought he looked like a lost matted puppy.

Gob huffed. The radio was turned off by Moriarty an hour ago so he was left with Nova egging him into a depression. He dragged the familiar cleaning rag over the counter; not that it cleaned anything really, but it felt better to do than just standing with his arms at his sides. If he couldn't smoke anymore then he could at least clean the counter until his arm burned.

Lucy West left precisely eight minutes before Jericho took his leave from his own table. She returned the glass to Gob, to his surprise with a cap in it. He waited till the coast was clear before pocketing the currency. Lucy said she was "sorry" under her breath, giving him a tiny, probably fake smile with tears still in her eyes and then promptly left. He stood there, feeling guilty for his previous attitude until eight minutes later Jericho decided it was time to leave. The clock read three thirty three, oddly enough, when the ex-raider took Nova upstairs. The normal look came, the sick arrogant smirk Jericho always gave Gob before deposing the caps on the counter in front of him.

"Enough for ah' hour, ah' whoh'l hour." Gob sneered, watching Jericho pat Nova's ass, following her up the stairs. Sometimes Gob thought that Jericho had just as much fun fucking Nova as he did rubbing it in Gob's face, which probably wasn't true.

"Bastard..", he spit the word out as soon as he heard the door shut. The bar was now officially empty of paying customers….well, except Jericho, but he'd already paid. So Gob dropped the bag of caps Jericho had given him into the register before going into the backroom to let Moriarty know the place was dead.

"Ah, norm'ly happens around these times." Moriarty said from his terminal, not taking his eyes from the glowing screen. His boss typed away at a few things, so Gob stood there like it was expected of him, shifting as little as he could in the door way. This time was the worst; the time before he counted the caps for the day, and sometimes…sometimes Gob came up short for no reason at all. The nerves started to set in and he wished he'd had a glass to clean right now.

Most of the time Gob suspected Moriarty just wanted to pocket a few caps for fun so he had a valid excuse to beat him if anyone asked. In truth though, he could do whatever he wanted to Gob without anyone really caring, but Moriarty was sick and sick men did weird shit.

"Alright! Lets see what I brought in tonight. Nova working?" Moriarty shoved passed Gob, his tone pleasant but Gob knew better.

"Yes. Jericho. For one hour." Gob spoke meekly, and it wasn't a show. He hated Moriarty as much as he feared him.

"Good, good. That bitch ha'hs more to pay off this week. Now…let us see about these cah'ps."

Gob stood behind him, hearing the register open and the caps clink together as he stacked them on the counter in tall neat piles. Gobs stomach twisted, remembering what happened a couple days ago and still feeling it in his face when he lay on his cot at night. He twitched his left eye involuntarily when Moriarty turned around. The look wasn't good, but wasn't bad either.

"Empty up, boy'oh." Moriarty's voice was dark and dare he say, excited. Gob didn't worry until he stuffed his scarred hands in his pockets and felt the teeth of the solitary cap. He'd forgotten about it, and just the touch of it on his fingers made his throat constrict. To say he felt fear was an understatement. Horror was closer but still not there…and he froze, eyes looking up at his boss. Moriarty was smirking, knew just by the look on Gob's face and even through the fear Gob could hear Moriarty's knuckles crack.

"Put it with the others."

Gob placed the cap on the table slowly, afraid Moriarty would grab his arm right then and there and snap it. But the terrifying silence and anticipation was the worst. It seemed like ages until the air dissipated and bony, skin covered knuckles slammed into his cheek. The first blow didn't hurt, the shock making sure of that, but the second, the third, the forth, and all the countless ones after that felt like the world was shattering around him.

Once he hit the floor the blows stop though. No kicks or stomps, just an Irish chuckle and then silence.

Gob's mouth hung open, jaw locked with throbbing pain. It wasn't the worst beating he'd gotten, but the healing cheek he'd been nursing was what Moriarty had paid special 'attention' too.

A glob of wetness hit his bloody cheek, and it was then he realized, as he was blinking back the pain that Moriarty had spat on him. The cock sucker…

He didn't see his boss leave, but heard the caps being pushed into a pack and boots walking away.

"Lock up before you clean up. Boy'oh."

It was like that.

Gob took little time getting up, pushing up on his palms while blood splattered down on the floor under him. His nose was gushing, but he didn't think his head was bleeding…but he couldn't be sure, not with all the fucking pain. He closed his eyes, feeling them sting with tears. He just wanted something good to happen, a semblance of pleasure or happiness. Was that too much to ask for? He had refused to cry all these years, and he wasn't about to start now. So he pushed the tempting fantasy of curling up into the vault girl's bosom away and picked himself up.

He moved around the bar in a fuming daze. He spit a glob of blood out of his mouth that had ran from his nose. It was filthy but all he had was the wash rag to clean his face off with. Behind the bar again he heard the ratty door slam and lock, signaling that Moriarty had checked out. Gob let out a shaky sigh, reaching down under the counter, behind a piece of old metal which hid his stashed whiskey bottle. He soaked the rag in the alcohol and patted his face.

He winced, dabbing and groaning as he headed to the door. What he had hoped would have been a good night had turned into one of the worst he'd had in months. It was a mixture of spite, pain…but most of all disappointment. He couldn't help feeling a bit of resentment at the fact that she hadn't shown up, almost more than the resentment he felt for Jericho, Nova and Moriarty; after all, he expected them all to screw him over, but not her.

She knew what it was like in this bar, what he had to deal with, and how much of a deal it was having her pop in from time to time, especially after she'd told him he was cute. Cute...someone thought he was cute.

If she had just come in and said "hello", maybe he wouldn't mind the throbbing in his face right now.

He dabbed at the blood coming out of what was left of his nose, lost in his own self loathing; a dangerous thing.

The door swung open, just as his fingers grazed the lock. Gob winced, pressing the rag into his face and taking a few stumbling steps back. She was standing there, door handle still in one hand, covered in wasteland dirt.

It was silent. His fingers felt wet; blood soaking through the rag he was trying to cover his battered face with. This wasn't how he wanted her to see him; so weak. Why did she bother coming around now?

The silence was broken with creaking and banging upstairs in Nova's room. Gob's eye twitched again, at the sound, the pain and the sight of her actually standing there while he looked his worst.

Then it dawned on him. This was the first time he had been alone with her…well technically alone, in that Moriarty wasn't behind him and customers weren't watching in disgust while she smiled at him.

"Gob…" He looked down, unable to look at her anymore when her face changed from surprise to one of sympathy and hatred. For some reason he couldn't deal with that look right now, not when he had just been doing his hardest to despise her for his own selfish needs.

"What…why? Why did he do this to you?" He took another step back when she reached for him, something she'd only done once and that time it had been for his hand, not his face. Gob removed the rag, taking again another step back when she advanced on him.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to croak out, cursing himself for how his voice stuck in his throat.

She winced, seeing the damage to his already damaged face.

"To see you..why else?", she said as if it was a stupid for him to have even asked. Her eyes were big and shiny in the light of the bar and he wanted to just hold her. The urge to grab onto her and burry his face in her soft hair was overwhelming. To be able to feel some sort of human contact that wasn't there to cause him pain was all he wanted. Gob let out a shaky breath, calming down his aching heart while he smeared the last of the blood from his face with the back of his hand; the rag no longer acted as anything more that a painting brush of blood. Guess he couldn't do anything to take back the last few moments so he just sniffed up the rest of the blood and swallowed it.

"Oh god...Gob..", her voice was so painful on his ears and her eyes tilted as they roamed over his face. He hadn't known what he was doing until he was cradling her in his arms. His grip was tight and desperate but she did little more than gasp and embrace him as well. It felt good, so good that he pushed his busted lips against her neck; kissing. but just barely.

She stiffened against him, but he refused to move from her. He'd gotten this far, and was this close, no way was he going to deny himself of this contact easily. Besides, this was also a good way to see if she was just yanking chain about the whole adorable and flirting thing. He breathed her in, she was dirty but underneath the wasteland smell he got a trace of sweet musk.

When she pulled against him his heart sunk, but whether it was the concussion thinking or the pain flooding his thoughts he couldn't let her go.

She made a weird huffing noise against his shoulder, warm breath flooding his muscles and flesh; dampening it. Gob breathed in deep again. He couldn't help it he had to do it, he had to even if she hated him afterwards. He couldn't hold back anymore. Not now that he'd felt his limit already breach; the pain, the need and the loneliness had just gotten too much for him. He could blame her for instigating the action later.

So, with firm hands on her back, he let her scoot away from him, only for him to capture her lips as soon as he got the opportunity. She resisted, like he figured, but god...was it just as he imagined. Soft lips and warm breath flooding out of her nose against his face. She stiffened, not struggling anymore so he pulled her lips harder against his with a weathered hand on the back of her neck, bringing her body closer as well.

She had to know that flirting with him, a ghoul and a slave, was going to have its repercussions.

Maybe he was hallucinating, and Moriarty struck him harder than he'd thought. She had come in at the perfect time, and he was holding her, kissing her and she hadn't punch him yet. It had to have been a delusion, right? Then again, if was a delusion she would have been throwing herself at him even more than he was to her..or...

He tested it.

Gob scooted her backwards, sandwiching her body between his own and the metal door. The heat coming off her was exponential, flooding him like the waters of life she'd mentioned last time she visited. Please, he hoped she wasn't too disgusted by this. For him this innocent kiss - well...it was actually turning anything but innocent - was the best thing that had happened to him since he could remember, and for some reason the fact that he was battered and bruised just made it all the better.

Gob stopped though. She wasn't returning the gesture, just allowing him to touch her and that wasn't what he wanted...yes, but not quite. He could only glance at her face; hard eyes, bloody mouth and flushed dirty cheeks.

He opened his mouth to say something but just found himself kissing her again, and again; each one more passionate than the last...and what shocked him the most was that she had yet to push him away. Maybe she wasn't just toying with him this whole time. He knew though that kissing a ghoul must have been weird, even if you did like them.

To Gob, the message was clear, she obviously didn't find him as appalling as much as he'd feared, and he was going to work with that, meekness be damned.

When her lips moved against his own his heart stopped, then picked up like a jackhammer. He knew she deserved better than to be ravaged by a ghoul against the entrance to a bar like Moriarty's, but he couldn't stop himself. The situation was too perfect for him to break it and possibly never get the chance to do this again. As far as she'd let him go he would go, even if he ended up penetrating her against this very door. Moriarty could kill him afterwards for all he cared. She was all he needed and wanted, the only one who ever showed him more than a cap and a sneer.

She kissed him back, nothing special but enough for him to moan like a virgin, which Gob wasn't but if time reversed the status then anyone was welcome to call him one. It had been so long that he couldn't remember what it felt like to be inside a woman. It wasn't that he expected to get that far with her, but he couldn't help himself from thinking about it when a wet tongue pressed against his bloodied bottom lip. Her tongue darted back in her mouth the moment she hit a rough edge of scar tissue, but he followed it with his own, getting a hitching sound out of her.

Suddenly the little noises of their lips smacking and her almost hushed moans made him hurried and nervous. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and smashed her mouth along his, snaking his arm around her back and arching her into him. His head still hurt, but the pain turned dull and far away when her fingers graced his cheeks.

It was the second time she'd touched him, the whole time he'd known her. It was simple but it made his stomach knot up as if she'd done something incredibly sexual. He might die after this if Moriarty found him, so he did the only thing he thought was right. Gob slipped his hands down her body, clumsily grabbing her thighs so he could pull them up around his waist, promptly molding her against the door. It was too perfect, all the way down to the way her ankles hooked around his back, anchoring herself to him as she threaded her fingers behind his neck.

By now her tongue was running around in his mouth as much as his was in hers, and it made him shamefully hard. Gob knew she knew too, what with his stiffening flesh right under her bottom.

Gob just hoped Moriarty killed him after she was done with him whether that be soon or much later, just not right now...not now...

Gob gulped, a tremor starting low in his stomach when her hips rolled along over the stiffness between his legs. All he could do was press her further into the door, balancing himself in order to not drop her then and there. The feeling it elicited was almost too much for him.

He told himself he wouldn't push her father than she was comfortable, and he wouldn't...but he couldn't help reaching down, grasping and kneading her flesh from her ribs along her hip and down to her knee. The fabric of her vault suit did little to hid what he knew was underneath; soft skin and dense muscle.

It felt like he had music in his head, a giddy jingle as her shaky fingers rubbed against the mishmash of muscle, skin and hair on his head. He hadn't pulled his mouth from hers yet, almost dreading the idea that he'd have to feel the cold bar air against his lips, especially after warming them on hers.

She moaned, and the noise was akin to yanking the key from a grenade in Gob's head. His explosion was too pin her to the door by his hips, quickly ripping the zipper at her neck down in one fidgeting swipe. It got a gasp out of her, but she didn't yell or push him away. When he looked down, seeing her bare breasts and stiff nipples, he could have understood if she'd hit him. She wore nothing underneath...

Maybe he built her up as too innocent in his head all this time.

Gob took a second - more out of shock really - to stare. The heat swam between them now, making the flesh of her chest shimmer in the dim light of the bar.

He exhaled, blowing more hot breath on her before grasping her arms and dipping his head down. His tongue was centimeters from the skin between her breasts when a creaking noise signaled upstairs.

"Oh shit."

He hissed out a whisper, both of them frozen in place. He had a mild moment of panic, just as she did, judging by the way her chest suddenly started to heave and ho against his cheek.

Jericho...

It must have been an hour already.

Gob didn't know how long he'd been fuming before she came in, and how long he'd been savoring her, but it seemed like the assholes time had run out. The shadow of him roughly exiting the room fell against one of the walls. A muffled drunken slur was all that Gob needed to hear before he got moving.

With her pushed and heaved partly over Gob's shoulder, he crept as fast as he could behind the counter. She made a few surprised noised but he could hear her muffling them with those white teeth of her, now on swollen lips. He groaned as well, placing her down on her feet as he scrambled against the counter. Her head had just ducked down when Jericho popped off the last step of the stairwell.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at Gob?"

"N..nothing..just cleaning is all."

Gob gave himself a mental parade, there was barely a trace of fear or draining lust in his tone. How? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to question a miracle.

The bastard made a grinning face, shaking his bald head before fumbling with the door handle and exiting the saloon. It was a brief encounter, but that was good.

Gob didn't know if he could have handled a longer spite filled conversation with him, especially with her heat against his legs. Oh god...it had been too close and the boner he'd had was all but gone...that is...until a tugging at his pants pushed him back to the present.

She was a dangerous girl.

Fully naked now with her vault suit wadded up in a corner by the liquor shelves. Fuck if he hadn't put in enough hellish time to deserve her, right? He deserved this, didn't he? His button unclasped between her fingers and he didn't even have the wits to moan. Her bare breasts bounced just the slightest when her arms moved by the grace of her fingers zipping his pants down. Gob could just make out the soft area between her legs, but the side of her full hips and long legs was - too say the least - was just as good.

"Dorothy...", he said, grabbing at a hand that was ready to pull his pants down. This was at least the holy grail of confirmation he need. She obviously wouldn't want him to stop at second base if she was already trying to get him out of his pants.

Gob knelt down in front of her, kissing her again and this time she was kissing him back with more furry than himself.

She got his shirt up and over his head, barely breaking the lip lock in little more than a few seconds. Hands ran over his scarred chest, making him shiver. Gob did the same, touching her anywhere he could reach, until her back was against the bottom of the counter and he was kneeling between her legs.

Normally, he would have worried about the place; how filthy this was, not to mention dangerous; how Moriarty could easily open his door and turn his head to see just what Gob was doing to one of his most famous customers, but surprisingly the possibility of being caught just made Gob's body ache. This was wrong, in many ways, but neither was stopping and if anything it made them both that much more delirious.

It was hot; her skin slipped against his fingers when he grasped her thighs to pull her into him. Her legs wrapped around him, and her bottom landed in his lap with a jerk of his arms. Gob groan, but she just gasped and rubbed at the balls of his shoulders. A tentative kiss here and there against his chest made him tighten in so many ways he knew she wouldn't ever understand.

Gob never did managed to get out of his pants. She didn't bother trying again and neither did he. The pants could stay on, and they did. Even when her body was arching up along his so he could pull himself from what little barrier he had left. Just his own hand on his stiff flesh was enough for him to choke on a breath.

It wasn't very sweet, or tender, but she whispered to him that they'd have plenty of time for that in the future.

Gob shook, just hearing her voice promise something like this, nay, even better than this in the future almost made him come. He had to swallow down a few steady breathes before he could move any further.

They both knew they had to be quiet, and Gob reminded her as best he could given his shaky voice before her wet sex rubbed along his cock.

He hissed, trapping another guttural groan before it got too loud. Suddenly he got nervous; hesitant. How could he do this without Moriarty hearing it. Would there even be a next time...not if he had his face caved in or a bullet in his head.

He could have gone on and on about the countless ways Moriarty could silence him for good, but little of that made anymore sense when she was stroking his face and placing little kisses along his neck and jaw. Maybe he didn't deserve this...something so sweet, soft and perfect as her.

Truth be told she wasn't perfect.

Her morals could be a bit skewed, but to Gob she was the wasteland's angel. Nothing was more unobtainable to him than her, and yet here he was...with her flesh so close to encompassing him that it was hard to remember how to breath.

When he finally eased her down around him; with her near virgin heat surrounding the very flesh no one else on earth wanted anything to do with he had to kiss her to keep from growling. A little girlish noise crept out of her and into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled at her lips. It took little for him to finally hilt inside her; she being so wet and ready for him. The whole idea sounded absurd, but here they were, joined on the floor of the saloon.

"Oh Gob...", he shook at the sound of her voice, saying his name like that made his stomach lurch in the best of ways. He pulled at her hips, starting to move her up and down on him in very unsteady manner. "...I love..you."

He paused, her half off him and dripping. Gob felt his heart squeezing hard with each beat. Did she really say that? What in the world..would...

He grunted, driving her down on him, getting a gasp and a love bite on the sensitive skin of his neck. Gob thrust up into her, hard and hurried. He set a furious pace, unable to qualm the growing desire to sink into her over and over again. It wasn't enough, he just couldn't get far enough or lost enough inside her.

She loved him.

Her breath flooded his neck, lips sucking, kissing and occasionally biting as he drove her harder against her counter.

"..Gob...g..gob"

He pushed his face between her breasts, lapping at the sweat as he hoisted her further up so he could pin her backside against the wall of the bar, each thrust pushing her harder against the metal. Her skin was salty in his mouth, but never had he tasted anything more addictive.

Gob wasn't being as quiet as he should have, but he didn't care, knew he should have, but didn't.

One of her arms reached up to grab at the edge of the counter, supporting herself up as he pivoted his hips at another angle, going deeper. They both moaned, relishing in the sensation.

Gob couldn't last much longer, he wished he could have, but it had been too long for him. He slipped one hand from her hip and pushed it between her legs trying to find the little nub he remembered from so fucking long ago. The tips of his fingers slipped along her, unsteady with the erratic thrust of his hips. God, he wasn't going to make it.

He hitch a breath, held himself back as best he could as he took a stiff nipple in his mouth with the turn of his head. His thumb found the ball of nerves and her body lit up instantly.

Gob felt her legs twitch around his hips, fingers that were grasping onto his shoulder dig into his skin farther. If he was lucky he could tip her over the edge just as he...as...he...

He gave her breast a nip and a rough suck, mouth already going lax as the sharp pleasure shot from his belly to his groin. With the last of his resolve he bucked inside her, fast and deep, his thumb swirling just as fast. He came a second later, cursing himself as he emptied himself inside her.

Holding back his shaky long groan wasn't possible, it felt too good and the previous throbbing pain in his head just became a throb that made him feel as if the world was pulsing around him.

Around his sputtering cock a spasm clamped down around him. Gob's already sensitive flesh going into overdrive as she came just a few moments after him, just as hard as he did.

It was all unreal, and he didn't disappoint her either; the thing he feared more than being caught and murdered.

He pressed his body to hers, sticking to her as she withered against him with the last throws of her orgasm. Still inside her, he petted back her hair, laving her skin with his hands. She was damp and mewling with heavy breathes. It was the best thing he'd every experienced.

To think that just months ago he'd only ever though this thing could have happened with Nova, and he had no doubt that it would have never been anything like this. Here he was, still buried deep inside her...and she'd even said she loved him.

Suddenly he panicked. He hadn't told her he felt the same way.

God looked at her. Her eyes were hooded and everything about her looked exhausted and satisfied. He would have been proud of himself if he wasn't beating himself up over three little words right now. His milky eyes widened and his mouth opened, ready to tell her just how he felt, but something horrible happened...

The door behind him, Moriarty's door unlatched.

A terrible ice cold pain shot up Gob's spine when he heard the door open. Still booted feet stepped forwards on the metal flooring. This was it, he was going to die, and he still had his cock inside her...

That thick, baffled irish tone came drawling out behind him and all the heat drained out of him.

"What the fu-"

A loud shot rung in Gob's ears, deafening him for a moment, but he felt no pain. He knew he heard a gun fire, but he could not yet feel the sting of a bullet hole anywhere on him.

A thud landed soon after behind him, not too far away and it was then he realized, as he opened his eyes, that it wasn't him that had been shot.

She was alert now, body still flushed pink in areas. Her eyes were slanted, eyebrows furrowed and mouth parted. Her vault suit was between them, a pocket gaping open in the material...and...when he looked to his side he saw a gun in her hand. A small compact pistol, still smoking at the tip.

Swirls of grey discharge lilted up to the ceiling as everything clicked together.

"Fuuck.."

It was all he could say, knew he could have said something better but the combination of emotions almost made him stupid. He was still feeling the endorphins from his recent orgasm, and the pain lingering from the beating and now...now...he knew that just behind him Moriarty was bleeding out; dead or at the very least dying.

Nova's footfalls hurried down the stairs, stopping mid-way. Gob didn't look at her, just turned his attention back to Dorothy, who was dropping her arm, gun clinking against the floor. She looked about as shocked at him, but a little curve to her lips was slowly evolving into a sad smile. God, he loved her. He knew that before all of this happened, maybe the first time she smiled at him before asking for her first drink. Either way he had to tell her.

Now.

His hands ran up her arms, still shaky but not as bad as he'd thought. Gob touched her neck, her cheek and back down to her shoulders.

"I love you...", he couldn't help sounding like the lost puppy everyone compared him too, but in light of the circumstances he figured he could get away with it; because right now, nothing mattered but her - not Moriarty's dead body of Novas confused and shocked gaze...or the fact that he was soft but still inside her. She was all that mattered...

...and she smiled, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

It was all Gob needed. 


End file.
